Sortie, plan, et couple
by katsumi19
Summary: Quand Shuu s'ennuie, quand Tenma à la bougeotte, et que Hikaru se reconverti en agent matrimoniale ! Yaoi Hakuryuu/Shuu OS


Titre : Sortie, plan, et couple.

(J'ai pas d'idée de titre :-S Toute suggestion est la bien venu ._. ...)

Disclaimers : Inazuma Eleven Go ne m'appartiens pas, mais ce truc, oui.

Couple : HakuShuu

Genres : Yaoi - Humour - Romance

Rating : K+

Résumé : Quand Shuu s'ennuie, quand Tenma à la bougeotte, et que Hikaru se reconverti en agent matrimoniale !

NDL : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS qui met venu à l'esprit un soir, et vu que Lordess Ananda Teenorag (Mais où as-tu trouver un nom pareil ?! Beaucoup trop long ... =_= faut que je te trouve un surnom ... *temps de réflexion* ... Trouvé ! Lordess ... Lord ... MyLady ! T'aime bien, dit ? [oui, je sais, c'est nul. J'ai pas trouvé mieux =_= ]) ma proposé de faire un HakuShuu, et ben ce sera un HakuShuu ! Cadeau pour toi, MyLady !

Les pensées sont en _italique_

Les passages_** comme ça**_ sont lorsqu'ils parlent dans des micros (me demander pas où ils les ont trouvés ,je sais pas ! :-S)

...

Assis sur la branche d'un arbre, Shuu s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir depuis que le Cinquième Secteur avait été détruit. Dire qu'avant il avait pleins de petit Seed avec qui s'amusé. Surtout un en particulier ... Mais, à présent, l'île était déserte, déserté et fuit par tous. Pff ... C'était pas la faute à son île si des fous psychopathes avaient décidé de faire de cet endroit un camp d'entraînement de la mort qui tue ... Bon, il avoué : il n'avait rien fait pour les en empêchés. Mais que pouvait faire un gosse contre des scientifiques avec des garde du corps baraqués et armés jusqu'au dents ! Et ben, rien, na ! Et, à présent, il s'ennuyait !

Aaaah ... Si seulement **Il** était resté avec lui. Ils aurait pu s'amuser tout les deux comme avant ! Mais non, lui aussi était partit. Lui aussi l'avait quitté. Shuu soupira. Depuis leurs départ, sa joie de vivre et son envie de protégé son île, était partie. A croire que sans **Lui**, il n'était plus rien. Dire qu'avant toute cette histoire, cela ne le dérangé pas d'être seul ! Il en avait l'habitude, et pourtant ... Pourtant, maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était **le** voir. Rien qu'une petit minute lui suffisait. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Même ! Il en avait peur. Ses réactions le troublé et le dérangé. Voilà, pourquoi au départ des Raimon et du 5ème Secteur, il ne **L**'avait pas arrêté. Il **L**'avait laissé partir. Par peur de comprendre ce sentiment ... Qu'il pouvait être lâche quand il s'agissait de sentiment !

Le bruit d'un buisson farfouillé, sortit Shuu de ses pensées. Du buisson, il aperçu une brebis. C'était la même brebis que Tenma avait sauvé lors de leurs match. Shuu descendit de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, et alla à la rencontre de l'adorable animal. Il caressa son pelage doux et soigneux, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Malgré la présence d'animaux dans cet forêt, il se sentait désespérément seul ... Et quelque peu triste aussi.

_Mon Dieu, qu'__**Il**__ me manque !_

...

\- TENMAAAA !, rugit une voix.

Plus loin de l'île de Shuu, non, en faite, en plein milieu de l'océan, sur un bateau, se trouver l'équipe de Raimon, plus quelques amis. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ces jeunes gens se trouver sur un bateau, et non sur un terrain de football ? Et bien, tout cela est dû à la merveilleuse idée du capitaine de Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma. En effet, ce dernier avait eu une envie folle en se levant ce matin, et nous savons tous comment est le capitainee de Raimon : quand il a une idée, il y tien et le fait ! Mais quel est donc cette idée ? Et bien, c'est simple ... Rendre visite à un très bon ami : Shuu ! Alors, un plan avait fait irruption dans sa tête pour obligé ses amis à venir avec lui, parce que, soyons logique, qui allait accepté ce voyage alors qu'ils étaient en plein période d'examen ? Seul les plus cancres voudrons le faire ! Mais Tenma, lui, voulait que tout ses amis l'accompagne, comme on dit « plus on est de fou, plus on rit ».

Alors, grâce à Aki - qui avait réussi à lui trouver un bateau dans les plus bref délais -, au Coach Endou - qui ne voyait pas le problème de ce voyage malgré les remontrances de son ami Fudo, et avait réussi à rassembler tout le monde dans une même salle -, et Goengi - qui avait réussi à endormir tout le monde ! Ainsi, après les avoir endormit, Endou, Fudo - bien malgré lui -, Goengi et Aki avaient transportés chaque enfants sur le bateau. Et c'était partie pour la grande aventure !

Sauf qu'il avait oublié le tempérament légèrement explosif de l'attaquant de l'équipe : Tsurugi Kyousuke. Hé oui, c'était lui qui avait crié ... pour le plus grand malheur de Tenma.

Alors que ce dernier paressé au Soleil, ses amis avaient fini par se réveillé et, après être sortit des cabines, s'étaient rendu contre qu'ils étaient en plein océan. Perplexe au début, ils avaient vite fait le rapprochement de qui et comment ils étaient arrivés là - faut dire, voir leur capitaine se doré tranquillement au Soleil avait grandement aider ...

\- Matsukaze Tenma !, rugit à nouveau Tsurugi. Tu vas nous expliquer rapidement ce que nous foutons là ! Et, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à avoir une BONNE excuse !

Devant le regard furibond de son ami, le capitaine de Raimon - qui ne va pas le resté longtemps dans ces conditions - se demanda pendant une nano-seconde si il arriverait à nager jusqu'à île de Shuu sans se faire bouffé par les requins ... Quoique se serait moins douloureux qu'une confrontation avec l'ex-Seed. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'approfondir sur cette hypothèse puisqu'il fut sauver par l'intervention de Shindo.

\- Allons Tsurugi, calme toi. En plus, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée de prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en s'étirant.

Tsurugi grogna et darda un regard noir sur son capitaine qui avait reprit des couleurs à l'intervention de Shindo. Couleurs qu'il perdit immédiatement en voyant le regard que Tsurugi lui portait. Kami-sama, il était mal !

\- Je veux bien « prendre un peu l'air » comme tu dit, mais pas en plein milieu de semaine et, surtout, en ne sachant pas où l'on va ?, hasarda l'attaquant vedette.

\- Mais, c'est vrai ça ! Où vas t-on, Tenma ?, intervient à son tour Aoi.

\- Ahem ... Su.. Sur l'île de Shuu, parvient difficilement à dire Tenma, toujours menacé par le regard de Kyousuke.

\- Shuu ?, prononça soudain une voix en prévenance de la porte menant aux cabines.

Tous se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu ...

\- Hakuryuu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?, demanda Midori.

\- J'étais sur le port lorsque je vous est vu être transporter comme des sac à patate ... Ça ma intrigué, alors je suis monté sur le bateau, expliqua t-il en refoulant un bâillement.

Un silence accueilli cet explication ... Décidément, ce mec était étrange ...

\- Bon ! Puisqu'on est là, autant en profité, non ?, proposa Aoi, un sourire aux lèvres.

La proposition fut accepté et tous vaquèrent à leurs occupation. Lire, discuté, admiré la mer, ect ... Le seul soucis fut le cas de Tenma qui avait été attacher à la mare du bateau par un Tsurugi encore en colère de l'initiative de son capitaine. Il fut libéré finalement une heure plus tard par Tsurugi lui-même après que ce dernier ai discuté avec Hikaru, puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus sous les regards curieux et surprit des autres, celui soulagé de Tenma, et celui amusé d'Hikaru.

...

Après plusieurs heures de route maritime, le bateau de l'équipe de Raimon arriva à bon port : l'île de Shuu. Tous descendirent, s'étirant, et inspirant l'air marin.

\- SHUU !, cria soudainement Tenma en brisant la tranquillité des lieux.

Les autres le regardèrent désespéré par le taux de stupidité qu'était capable d'atteindre leurs capitaine ...

\- Ahem, Tenma, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'entendre, exposa Shinsuke.

\- Détrompe-toi, dit Hakuryuu, le regard rivé vers la forêt.

Les Raimon le regardèrent avant de fixé la forêt curieusement. Le bruit de branche et de feuille qu'on écarte, arriva à leurs oreilles, avant de voir une silhouette qu'ils connaissaient apparaître.

\- Shuu !, s'écria le capitaine de Raimon, allant prendre l'interpellé dans ses bras.

\- Tenma ! Les amis ! Je suis vraiment content de vous voir, s'écria le nouveau venu. .

Tous viennent le saluer.

\- Hé bien, Shuu, dit Hakuryuu. Ça fait un bail qu'on c'est vu. Comment vas-tu depuis ?

\- Hakuryuu ? Je vais parfaitement bien, mais j'avoue être surpris de te voir débarquer avec les Raimon.

\- Si ma présence te gêne, je m'en vais, répondit Hakuryuu, quelque peu boudeur.

\- Bien sûr que non, Hakuryuu, sourit Shuu, heureux de retrouvé son ami. Mais au faite, que faite vous là ?

\- Idée de cette imbécile de Matsukaze, hasarda Tsurugi.

Shuu ne chercha pas plus d'explication : l'attaquant de Raimon avait l'air légèrement en colère. Alors, il sourit et guida ses visiteurs dans son immense forêt, jusqu'à un bâtiment en très bon état. À la vue de celui-ci, Hakuryuu et Tsurugi se crispèrent tandis que les autres la regardèrent curieusement.

\- C'est l'ancien dortoir des Seed, expliqua Shuu. Je sais que sa fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, dit-il à l'intention des ex-Seed, mais c'est le seul endroit où vous pouvez séjourner.

Ils acquiescèrent, après tout leur passer de Seed était dernière eux, ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur d'un stupide bâtiment et des souvenirs qui allait avec. Ainsi, Hakuryuu et Tsurugi partirent s'installer comme les autres dans leur chambre.

...

Il s'était isolé. Il n'avait pas pu resté là-bas.

Hakuryuu ...

En repensant à son ex-coéquipier, son visage rougit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il lui avait manqué. Soudain il entendit un bruissement dans les buissons, il se retourna.

\- Shuu, tu est là ?, demanda une voix qu'il eu du mal a reconnaître.

Un jeune garçon, cheveux bleu et aux grand yeux noir, sortit des buissons.

\- Heu ...

\- Hikaru, répondit le nouveau venu, pas gêné que Shuu ai oublié son nom.

\- Hikaru, répéta t-il. Désolé, rajouta t-il gêné.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? C'est normal que tu es oublier mon nom : on est pas vraiment proche tout les deux.

Hikaru sourit et vient s'assoir près de Shuu qui le regarda curieux de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme le chercher. Mais voyant le silence s'éternisé, il préféra posé lui-même la question.

\- Alors, pourquoi me chercher tu ?

\- Pour rien en particulier, sourit Hikaru. Je t'es vu quitter le dortoir discrètement, ça ma intrigué, alors je t'es suivit.

Il dit tout cela la plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était absolument normal.

Ce garçon était étrange, pensa Shuu.

Mais il ne le renvoya pas, il en avait marre d'être seul.

\- Oh faite, tu vas lui dire ?, demanda soudain Hikaru.

\- Dire quoi ? Et a qui ?

\- Ben, t'es sentiments à Hakuryuu-san.

\- Qu... Qu'es ... Quoi !, s'écria Shuu, rouge de gêné par ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. Qu'elles sentiments pour Hakuryuu !

Hikaru le regarda très surprit, avant de marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante. Shuu put entendre les mots : «Tsurugi», «tous les mêmes», et «désespérant», pas assez pour qu'il puisse comprendre de quoi il en retourne. Après avoir fini de maudit quelqu'un, Hikaru se retourna vers lui.

\- Écoute moi bien Shuu, je ne le répéterais qu'une fois : tu es amoureux d'Hakuryuu, dit le garçon aux cheveux bleu très sérieusement.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration avant qu'il ne soit briser par un éclat de rire. Shuu ne pouvait plus s'arrêté de rire. Lui ? Amoureux d'Hakuryuu ? La bonne blague ! Il est vrai qu'il prendre souvent à lui, mais de la à dire qu'il en était amoureux ...

\- Hahaha ... Pff , Hikaru, je t'aime bien tu sait. Hahaha, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas rit comme ça, dit Shuu en essuyant des petites, larmes de rire.

\- Est-ce que tu pense souvent à lui ?, demanda Hikaru.

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais le voir plus souvent ?, coupa t-il.

\- Oui...

\- Est-ce que tu trouve Hakuryuu beau ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je l'aim...

\- Est-ce que tu serait jaloux ou blessé si tu apprenait qu'Hakuryuu avait une petite-amie ?, coupa nouveau Hikaru.

\- Bah ... Heu ... Je.. Je ne sais pas.  
\- Imagine le avec une fille, par exemple, les filles du club.

Shuu se demander bien où allait le mené cette mascarade, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire. Mais voyant le visage déterminé de son nouvelle ami, il n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'essayé. Alors il ferma les yeux, et imagina.

_Hakuryuu était près de la rivière, pas loin du dortoir. Mais il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un était avec lui ... Une fille. Qui était-ce ? Elle avait des cheveux bleu et était de petite taille, elle portait aussi uniforme féminine des Raimon. Étant dos à lui, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour connaître son identité. Il savait qui elle était : Aoi, la meilleure amie de Tenma. Mais que faisait-elle avec Hakuryuu ? Et surtout dans un endroit aussi isolé ? Un sentiment d'inquiétude envahir son cœur. Mais alors qu'il allait interpellé son ami, Aoi approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou, et approcha leurs deux visage, sellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Il écarquilla les yeux face à cette scène. Son cœur battait vite, mais pas d'une manière agréable, non c'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusé à enfoncé un couteaux à l'intérieur de son organe vital et de le tourné, le retourné, l'enlevant, pour le ré-enfoncé encore plus douloureusement. Ça faisait mal, atrocement mal. Il avait envie de crié, d'hurlé sa pêne, mais aucuns sons ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était resté planter là, à regarder l'amour qui émané de ce couple. Il commença à manquer d'air, il av fait dû mal à respirer. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un le sortit de sa rêverie_.

\- Shuu !

Il ouvrir précipitamment les yeux, la respiration saccadé, et le regard flou. Il n'était plus assis, mais allongé par terre dans herbe, une de ses mains tenant son T-shirt au niveau du cœur tandis que autre accroché l'herbe. Mais surtout, ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut les larmes qui dévalée ses joues. Hikaru le regardait avec un regard tendre et compatissant. Alors ... C'était vrai. Il aimé Hakuryuu.

\- Je fais quoi maintenant ..., souffla t-il une fois remit de ses émotions.

\- Tu lui dit.

\- Il ne m'aime pas.

\- Quand c'est tu ?

\- Il n'est même pas gay.

\- Il y a encore deux minutes, tu pensé la même chose, ria Hikaru.

\- Oui ..., sourit Shuu. Mais ... Je n'est pas confiance.

\- En qui ? En toi ? En lui ?

\- Hum ... Je dirais les deux.

\- Alors, laisse moi t'aider, demanda Hikaru.

\- Pourquoi ferait-tu ça ?, dit Shuu en de relevant.

\- Hmmm ... Disons que j'en est envie.

Shuu le regarda, il n'arrivé pas à comprendre ce princeps d'aidé juste parce qu'on le veux. Il est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir la dessus.

\- D'accord, abdiqua t-il finalement. Comment vas-tu m'aider ?

\- C'est un secret, dit-il en souriant.

\- Hein ?

\- Fait moi confiance. Cet après-midi, va à la rivière et attend là-bas.

\- Heu ... Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui. Je te promet que ce soir tu aura Hakuryuu pour toi tout seul !

Sur ce, Hikaru parti laissant Shuu perplexe pour la suite des événements.

...

Shuu était, comme prévu, à la rivière à 13h. Il avait tout fait pour évité Hakuryuu toute la matinée, après la révélation de ce matin il n'arrivé tout simplement pas à le regarder en face sans rougir. En tout cas, il espéré qu'Hikaru avait un plan, comme il l'avait dit, parce que la situation commencé à devenir légèrement gênante. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre.

\- Hikaru ? C'est toi ?, demanda t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas son ami qui lui répondit. Non, c'était celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans l'immédiat.

\- Eh non, malheureusement, se n'est pas lui, dit Hakuryuu en souriant.

\- Ha... Hakuryuu ?, rougit Shuu.

\- Hé bien, que t'arrive t-il mon petit Shuu, ricana Hakuryuu.

-Hum ... J'a.. J'attendais Hikaru.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?, demanda le garçon aux cheveux blanc les sourcils froncés.

Apparemment, savoir que Shuu et Hikaru avaient un rendez-vous secret, ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Et voir Shuu rougir face à sa question, le fit grincé des dents. Étaient-ils amants, tout les deux ? Était-ce pour cela que Tenma avait décidé de venir ici ? Après tout, le capitaine de Raimon n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le laissait croire. Peut-être avait t-il remarqué le rapprochement entre ses deux amis, et avait organisé toute cet mascarade. Si c'était vrai alors ... Shuu et Hikaru ... Non ! Il ne l'accepté pas !

\- Hum ... Pou.. Pour rien, fini par répondre Shuu, tricotant ses doigts de gène.

...

Cacher dans la verdure.

_**\- Ici Serpent, est-ce que tout le monde est en place ? **_

_**\- Kariya, on avait dit pas de surnom !**_

_**\- Kirino-sempaï, je fais ce que je veux ! Alors, laisse moi et va tripoté ton partenaire, Shindo.**_

_**\- Qu... Me tripoté ! **_

_**\- Oh ça ! Tu vas me le payer, sale serpent venimeux !**_

_**\- Merci du compliment.**_

_**\- Assez ! On est pas la pour ça !**_

_**\- Hikaru, tu est sûr que ton plan va marché.**_

_**\- Oui, capitaine. Enfin ... Il a intérêt de marché.**_

_**\- Il marchera si ces deux guise arrêtés leurs bêtises ! **_

_**\- Mais Aoi ...**_

_**\- Fermez-là ! **_

_**\- Ouah ... Midori, n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur...**_

_**\- Fait équipe avec Akane et on verra si tu est encore de bonne humeur. **_

_**\- Ce plan ne va pas marché ...**_

_**\- Tsurugi ! Enfin, tu vas nous portez la poisse !**_

_**\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Tenma ! Si tu n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de venir sur cette île, Hikaru ne se serait pas prit pour Cupidon et je ne serais pas en ce moment même entrain d'essayé d'empêché des papillons de s'envolés !**_

_**\- Je te signal que moi aussi, j'ai des papillons à charge ! Et pense un peu à Aoi et aux filles qui ont dû attrapés ces papillons !**_

_**\- Suffit ! Hakuryuu à remarqué le panier à pique-nique !**_

_**\- Panier préparé par les filles !**_

_**\- TENMA !**_

...

\- Shuu ...

\- Ou... Oui ?

\- Vous allez faire un pique-nique, toi et Hikaru ?, demanda Hakuryuu le regard sombre.

Shuu se tourna vers le panier. Un pique-nique ? Non, il n'avait rien prévu de tel. À moins que ... Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Non, Hikaru n'avait quand même pas ...

\- Shuu ?

\- Oh ! Euh ... Excuse moi, Hakuryuu. Non, Hikaru et moi n'avons pas prévu de pique-nique, mais... Mais, bégaya t-il en rougissant. Pu... Puisqu'il n'est pas là, tu ... on pourrait ...

Shuu était rouge, tellement qu'on pouvait voir de la fumé sortir de ses oreilles. Hakuryuu sourit à cet attendrissante image. Il acquiesça avant de venir s'assoir près du panier, Shuu le suivant quelques secondes plus tard. Un silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à qu'Hakuryuu décide de voir ce qui y avait dans le panier.

\- Des sandwichs, dit-il, pas si surprit que ça.

\- Tu ... Tu as faim ?

Shuu était atrocement gêné, il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Hakuryuu sourit en coin et prit un sandwich. Mais au lieu de le manger, il le porta au visage de Shuu. Ce dernier rougit encore plus, et tendit la main pour prendre le sandwich. Mais Hakuryuu l'en empêcha en emprisonnant ses mains dans la sienne qui était libre, et porta le sandwich à ses lèvres, son sourire en coin toujours présent. Contraint, Shuu ouvrir la bouche et mordit dans le sandwich. Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que le sandwich soit totalement engloutit, dans la mélodie que jouer la nature.

_Mélodie ? Depuis quand ma forêt fait ce genre de bruit ?! On dirait la musique qu'on entend dans les films romantique !_, pensa Shuu.

Shuu se mit à réfléchir : le pique-nique, le tête à tête, la musique douce ... Soudain une multitudes de papillons multicolores s'envolèrent au dessus de la rivière, c'était magnifique. Attendez une minute ... Pique-nique, tête à tête, papillons ... Papillons, tête à tête, pique-nique ... Tête à tête ... Pique-nique ... Papillons ...

Sous les yeux surprit d'Hakuryuu, Shuu eu une soudaine monté de chaleur, faisant rougir son visage tel une tomate bien mûre. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était un rendez-vous ! Hikaru avait prévu un rendez-vous amoureux pour lui et Hakuryuu ! C'était atrocement gênant.

\- Shuu, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui mais je crois qu'on devrait rentré.

En disant cela, Shuu se leva pour partir. Il était désolé pour Hikaru mais il n'était pas près à assumer ses sentiments, et encore moins les avoués au principal concerné !

...

Cacher dans la verdure.

_**\- Non ! Il ne va pas partir comme ça, alors qu'on s'est donnés autant de mal !**_

_**\- Tsurugi ! On ne peux pas le forcé s'il ne veux pas !**_

_**\- Mais Tsurugi a raison, c'est vraiment dommage si Shuu ne se déclare pas maintenant...**_

_**\- On ne peut pas le forcé, Aoi.**_

_**\- C'est vraiment dommage, Hikaru. Ton plan était génial !**_

_**\- On n'y peut rien, Aka..**_

_**\- Shut... Il se passe quelque chose !**_

...

\- Oui, oui je crois qu'on devrait rentré.

Rentré ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant, Hakuryuu était sûr de n'avoir rien fait qui déplaise à Shuu ... Le voyant partir, il le rattrapa et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne.

\- Attend Shuu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda t-il. On était bien là ...

\- Hum ... Ri.. Rien du tout, Hakuryuu. Je.. Je dois voir Hikaru, dit-il en essayé de se libérer.

Hakuryuu fonça les sourcils. Hikaru ? Pourquoi devait-il le voir ? Étaient-ils réellement amants ? Shuu l'aimé peut-être ? Il n'en était pas question ! Shuu était à lui, et rien qu'à lui ! Il n'était pas question qu'il le perde face à un gamin tel qu'Hikaru !

_**\- C'est moi ou Hakuryuu est légèrement jaloux de toi, Hikaru ?**_

_**\- Shut, Kariya !**_

\- Tu as entendu ?, demanda Shuu en fixant les bruissons où se cacher ses amis.

\- Shuu !, déclara Hakuryuu d'une voix forte, faisant sursauté son interlocuteur qui le fixé avec de grand yeux étonné. Est-ce que tu sort avec Hikaru ?

\- Que.. Quoi !, s'écria Shuu, interloqué.

\- Est-ce que tu sort avec lui ?

\- Que.. No..

\- Il n'en est pas question !, coupa Hakuryuu. Tu es à moi, rajouta t-il en enserrant Shuu dans une étreinte possessive.

Shuu se laissa faire, totalement surprit de la tournure que prenait les événements. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était près à partir et ne rien dire à Hakuryuu de ses sentiments, et la minute suivante Hakuryuu le prenait dans ses bras et lui faisait une crise de ... jalousie ?! Oui, Hakuryuu était jaloux d'Hikaru, la même personne qui en ce moment même l'aider à déclarer ses sentiments. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être drôle.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Shuu, reprit Hakuryuu. Tu es à moi ! Et si ce gamin ose ne serait-ce que posé un seul de ses doigts sur toi, je le pulvérise !

_**\- Est-ce que je doit être vexé qu'on me traite de gamin ? **_

_**\- Shuuuut...**_

\- Ha.. Hakuryuu, bégaya Shuu. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ce qui m'arrive c'est que tu n'arrête pas de parler de lui ! Tu es à moi, et je conte bien le prouvé à tous, surtout à Hikaru !

Et sur ces paroles, Hakuryuu embrassa brutalement Shuu. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec violence sur celles encore vierge de son partenaire, avant de forcé le passage et de commencé un ballet féroce où seul la violence dominé. Shuu n'aimé pas ce baiser, non pour dire vrai, en ce moment il n'aimé pas du tout cet Hakuryuu qu'il avait en face de lui. Il lui faisait peur, bien trop peur ... C'est pourquoi il utilisa toute ses forces pour repoussé celui qu'il aimé. Ce dernier tomba par terre à cause de la force qu'avait mit Shuu. Il releva les yeux vers son camarade qui en ce moment le regardait terrifié.

\- Shuu ... Je.., souffla Hakuryuu en se relevant.

\- Ne t'approche pas !, cria Shuu.

Hakuryuu s'arrêté, attristé.

\- Shuu.. Je.. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je.. Je..

Hakuryuu tendit la main vers son ami. Qu'il avait été bête ! Se comporté aussi brutalement avec son petit ange, maintenant celui-ci avait peur de lui !

\- Shuu, désolé, s'excusa t-il en laissant tomber son bras, serrant ses poings jusqu'au sang. Tu as vu ce que tu me fait ?! Dès qu'il s'agît de toi, je perd le contrôle ! Si tu savait tout ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Je pense tout le temps à toi, je me demande toujours où tu es, ce que tu, avec qui ...

Il s'était mit à crier maintenant, ne pouvant supporté ses sentiments trop longtemps contenu. Il l'aimé tellement et voilà qu'à cause d'un gamin, il l'avait perdu ! Mais, à présent qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- Je voudrais être plus proche de toi, pouvoir te parler sans contrainte, te serré dans mes bras, te.. t'aimé comme je le voudrais ... Oui, tu voit Shuu, je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! Mais, toi, ... c'est avec Lui que tu es, n'est ce pas ? Avec Hikaru ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne t'aurait pas perdu ! Je.. Je.. Shuu ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Shuu s'était approché de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Et à présent, il le prenait tendrement dans ses bras, logeant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Que tu peut être idiot parfois, Hakuryuu, souffla Shuu, son souffle dans sa nuque lui donnait des frissons.

\- Est-ce que sa signifie que tu vas quitter Hikaru, murmura à son tour Hakuryuu en resserrant ses bras autour de son amour.

Shuu dénia de la tête, et resserra son étreinte autour du cou d'Hakuryuu. Ce dernier, au geste de Shuu, sentit son cœur se briser, alors il décrocha les bras de son ami aux cheveux noir de son cou et recula, le visage triste.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aime à ce point ?!

\- Hikaru et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Et je ne l'aime pas !

\- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous rendez-vous ici ?

\- Parce qu'il voulait m'aider à séduire celui que j'aime ...

\- Ah ... Je vois, tu aime quelqu'un d'autre ... Qui est-ce ? Que je sache qui ta volé à moi !, dit-il, énervé.

\- Tu es désespérant Hakuryuu, tu le sait ça, soupira Shuu.

\- Quoi ?! Je promet de pas lui faire trop mal à ton chéri lorsque je lui casserait la figure !, hasarda t-il.

\- Ce sera difficile ...

\- Douterait-tu de mes capacités de lutte ?!

\- Non, sauf ... À moins que tu soit masochisme, il sera difficile de te faire du mal à toi-même, sourit Shuu, en enlaçant à nouveau Hakuryuu.

\- Que...

\- C'est toi que aime, gros bêta, souffla t-il.

Un silence accueilli cette déclaration avant qu'un éclat de rire joyeux le rompe. Sous les yeux du restez de l'équipe de Raimon cacher, Hakuryuu attrapa Shuu et les fit tournoyé. Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire éblouissant. Soudain, Hakuryuu trébucha et tout deux roulèrent dans l'herbe.

\- Redit-le, demanda le garçon aux cheveux blanc avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, dit Shuu, souriant et le regardant tendrement.

Sur ces paroles, Hakuryuu fondit sur la bouche de son nouveau petit-ami. Si le premier baiser qu'il avait donné à Shuu était brutal, celui-ci était tendre, doux ... Amoureux. Et Shuu voulait bien oublier son écart de tout à l'heure, si son ami continué à l'embrassé comme ça ! C'était tellement bon ...

_**\- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais ce mettre ensemble !**_

_**\- Shut, Kariya. Mais ... que- Mais, attention !**_

Trop tard ...

Alors qu'Hakuryuu et Shuu profitèrent de leur moment de tendresse, le bruit d'une chute si fit entendre. Et là, dans les bruissons, se trouvèrent Hikaru à califourchon sur Kariya ...

\- Je le savais ... Vous nous espionnez !, accusa Shuu, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr !, affirma Kariya, toujours par terre avec Hikaru sur lui. Comment on était censé t'aider sinon ?! Bon, c'est plus la peine de vous cachez les autres, sortez !

Et sous les yeux gêne et surprit des deux tourtereaux, toute l'équipe de Raimon sortir de leurs cachettes. Akane avait un appareil photo/vidéo dans sa main - ce qui ne laisser pas de doute de ce qu'elles avait fait -, Tsurugi avait l'air vraiment en rogne, Midori aussi apparemment, Kirino était rouge pivoine ainsi que Shindo - et ce n'était sûrement pas dû au baiser qu'avait échangé Hakuryuu et Shuu -, Aoi avait pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux - on reconnaît bien là, la fan n°1 de Yaoi de l'équipe - , Tenma souriait, et les autres étaient tous plus ou moins gênés d'avoir assistés à une scène digne d'une fin d'un film à l'eau de rose pour jeune fille en manque d'amour ...

En claire, une fin assez guimauve, mais parfait pour la fin de cette fiction. Parce que la suite ne nous regarde pas ! Tous ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est qu'à partir de ce jour, plus jamais Shuu ni Hakuryuu ne se sentirent seul, et qu'ils vivaient une idylle magnifique sur l'île. Ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant biologiquement mais ils contaient bien en adopté plus tard ! Pour le moment la vie reprenait son cour ...

FIN

Kat /s'écroule/ : J'y crois pas ! Je l'ai enfin finiiiiiiii ! T.T Ça fait trois jours que je suis dessus ! Alléluia, maintenant c'est terminé ! Je crois que c'est le truc le plus long que j'ai écris ! Et encore, j'ai pas fais de lemon, sinon j'y serais encore pour 2 jours ! Alalala ... Dîtes moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ?

Tsu : Ce truc est un ramassis de guimauve et de chamallow !

Kat : Je sais, c'est très ... ._.

Ten : À l'eau de rose ? Tu là assez répété, pour qu'on s'en doute ...

Kat : ._. Je sais pas ce que j'ai pour écrire un truc aussi ... guimauvitude ...

Aoi : La nouvelle année peut-être ?

Kat : Sans doute ._. ... Mais j'espère que tu aimera bien, MyLady. Sur ce, à la prochaine ... /fait une révérence comme les Ladie anglaise dans les temps ancien ... et s'étale par terre parce qu'elle a pas l'habitude ... /


End file.
